


Beyond The Pale, Everything Is Black.

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Swearing, Vampires, Violence, dub-con, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt by I_glitterz: Tommy's the vamp, or Adam, doesn't matter, but I want Some serious hard core fucking and biting and drinking blood, then a total cuddle slut afterwards thinking Adam/Tommy hurt Adam/Tommy...Just PWP, or Make it to where Tommy is freaked the fuck out b/c of Adam but Adam still gets him horny, even though he's totally straight, but he wants that ass, so badly...or wait, no he wants that dick down his throat, in his ass and Adam want's Tommy's blood, but the sex is great too...GO for it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Pale, Everything Is Black.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Title is a line taken from the Marilyn Manson song 'If I Was Your Vampire' which I don't own either, lyrics used at the end are from the same song. This is a birthday present fic for I_glitterz, Tori I hope you like it <3 Your an amazing Beta and a great friend, love you lots *kisses*

Adam POV  
　  
　  
Being in a tattoo parlour makes him want to get some ink done, but he only ever goes to one place as they can cater to his somewhat special needs. There are risks involved for an artist tattooing a vampire and Adam isn't a dick, he won't risk getting his blood in someone else’s open wound. It wouldn't turn them, but it would effect them, give Adam control over them. He doesn't want slaves, so he goes to someone who knows what he is when he wants ink done. Today though, he's not the one getting a tattoo. Tommy is, and Tommy is human, so he can go anywhere and not worry about shit like the ink not setting because he heals too fast. Tommy doesn't know that though and has suggested at least a dozen times that Adam do more than watch him.  
　  
If vampires were anything like they were in horror films, Tommy would have figured him out by now. But the rules in film aren't the same as real life. He has a reflection, he can go into church, touch crosses, holy water and garlic. Sunlight isn't an issue, he can't change into mist or a wolf like in some of the Dracula films and he sure as hell doesn't sparkle. He was born this way, his whole family were, lots of people are. He's not that different from a human, a little stronger, a little faster, all of his senses just a little keener. He isn't a killer, he does need blood to live, but not every day; about once a month and it doesn't need to be straight from a vein. human is better than animal, but he can get human without even biting anyone easy enough these days. He thinks they would all hide less if not for the effect their blood can have, the thrall it can cause, that would scare people. Fear would turn to hate, they would be hunted, killed, maybe locked up in labs. So they hide, they have their own community. They all work to help each other. The tattoo shop he goes to isn't the only place in the world designed to help vampires live a normal life.  
　  
"He's ready for me." Tommy grins, nudging Adam to get his attention, he must have been lost in thought.  
　  
He follows Tommy out of the reception area and into the main studio. Only one guy is in there, Adam knows he stayed open late especially. He'd liked the design Tommy wanted enough to stay open late after being fully booked to do it for him. Adam would be jealous if he thought the guy was crushing on anything but the art. Not that any guy has a chance with Tommy, even ones that are kind of hot and have every inch of skin covered in Tattoo's and piercing. Adam knows Tommy has a rule to only be tattooed by people who have Tattoo's themselves, he also knows that no matter how pretty Tommy is, he likes girls.  
　  
It is the worst kind of tease when Tommy gets up onto the table and lays out flat. He unbuttons his jeans, Adam should have known something was up when he saw that Tommy was wearing loose jeans. Tommy isn't wearing underwear either, because he's getting his left hip tattooed and that would just get in the way. Adam wants to touch the pale skin Tommy has put on show, the hard line of hip bone, the slow curve of flesh. He is jealous of the artist again because he will get to touch Tommy, first to draw onto his skin and then to permanently mark him. It makes Adam's teeth ache with the need to bite Tommy, to mark him. And maybe agreeing to keep Tommy company while he came here for this was a really fucking bad idea.  
　  
He sits on a stool trying to concentrate on not slamming Tommy into a wall and kissing him and watches as the Tattoo guy, Dave something Adam didn't catch, start applying the stencil he's made. He fucking hates seeing Dave's heavily tattooed hand resting on Tommy's hip like it belongs and smoothing over the stencil to make it transfer to Tommy's skin. He knows Dave is being nothing but professional, but it still pisses him off. He has no claim on Tommy, as much as he wishes he does, he doesn't and he can't change that. Well he could, he could slip Tommy a few drops of his blood and have the blonde doing whatever he wants. But Adam doesn't want Tommy that way, hell, he doesn't want anyone that way. If he got to have Tommy, he would want to know that the other man really wanted it, wanted him.  
　  
The design is beautiful, swooping vines and sharp thorns trailing from just below his belly button and down over his hip, the design is simple, the lines sharp, it suits Tommy perfectly. Adam knows it's going to look amazing when it's finished, he loves all of Tommy's ink, even if the horror ones are a little scary, yeah a vampire scared of horror films, he knows how laughable that seems. He has spent hours imagining running his skin over every single inch of inked skin, hell, he's got plenty of fantasies about the ink free skin as well, but there is just something about a good tattoo on a hot guy that gets him going.  
　  
"Right, happy with the design?" Dave asks.  
　  
　  
"Yeah, looks great." Tommy nods.  
　  
"I don't think I need to tell you how this is going to feel." Dave smirks, Tommy is only wearing a T-shirt and his sleeves are on show. Adam kind of hates that the guy is looking at Tommy's arms, that he's joking with him. He needs to cut this possessive shit out, it's not healthy.  
　  
The buzzing starts up, Adam kind of likes the sound of a Tattoo gun buzzing, it fills him with the urge to get a tattoo done even more than being in a tattoo parlour does. He thinks focusing on the tattoo will help him, that if he's watching the gun, the needle, the ink, that will keep his mind off Tommy. But it seems like Adam has made one glaring oversight when he agreed to come here with Tommy. When the Tattoo needle breaks the skin, blood wells up to the surface, releasing its scent into the air. Dave wiped it away, putting clothes smeared with blood and excess ink to one side and it seems to make the smell stronger. Adam feels his mouth start to water. He doesn't know what the fuck is wrong with him, it's not been that long since his last feeding and he's never been the type to fall into blood lust. People have bled around him when he hasn't had blood for weeks and he hasn't even blinked, but fuck, the smell of Tommy's blood, even though there is so little of it, has Adams incisors trying to lengthen, they are aching with the need to sink into Tommy's soft flesh, to break open a vein and drink. His cock he realizes is aching too, hard in his tight pants and feeling a similar need to just sink into Tommy, to lose himself in the other man.  
　  
He really hopes neither Dave or Tommy looks below his waist line, there is no hiding the fact that he's hard. He tries to shift so that he can cover his lap, but his jacket is hanging up back in the reception so he can't cover himself with that. He will be fucked if either of them ask why he is horny, maybe he can just claim he really likes tattoo's, it's not a secret that he likes men with tattoo's, so maybe he can blame that.  
　  
"Man, you’re good with pain." Dave comments.  
　  
"Dude, you've seen my arms. If needles bothered me, I'd be fucked." Tommy really shouldn't say 'fucked' when Adam is in this state, it’s not fair. Adam doesn't want to think about Tommy being okay with pain either, he likes it rough, likes to bite, he doesn't want to think of Tommy being able to handle that.  
　  
Tommy and Dave chat a little over the buzzing of the needle and Adam sits there, his teeth gritted tight, his hands clenched tight.  
　  
"Adam, you still with us?" Tommy asks after a while.  
　  
"Yeah." Adam nods, even though he really isn't, he's been sitting, spaced out getting turned on by the thought of biting Tommy, of drinking from him.  
　  
"You’re quiet." Tommy comments, just a hint of pissed off in his voice.  
　  
"Little tired I guess." Adam shrugs, hoping Tommy will buy it. He runs his tongue over his teeth, trying to soothe the ache. He needs to go out after this, feed, get laid, maybe do both at the same time. If the person he picks out for the sex happens to be tiny and blonde, well that doesn't have to mean shit, he just has a type.  
　  
"If you need a coffee, feel free to make one in the kitchen." Dave offers, pointing at another room behind him.  
　  
"I'll be okay." Adam shrugs, he doesn't want to leave Tommy alone with Dave, even though the guy seemed straight. He didn't seem to look at Tommy with anything other than professional interest, but Adam wasn't taking any chances.  
　  
Adam tries to join in the conversation more after that, he doesn't want to piss Tommy off, for the blonde to be mad at him, but his mind is else where. He thinks maybe Tommy would cut him a break about not talking much if he realized Adam was holding himself back from jumping on Tommy. When Dave finishes the tattoo around an hour and a half after he started, he squirts the tattoo with water and cleans away the ink and blood for the last time.  
　  
"Here Adam, take a look." Dave suggests and Adam doesn't think, he just stands up and walks over. He bends over Tommy's still form and the sharp black thorns and swirling lines of veins. The black is stark against the pale skin of Tommy's hip bone, his skin is a little red and inflamed around the tattoo. A drop of blood rises up along one of the thorns and Adam feels his fangs drop, filling his mouth, knows his eyes have probably darkened in hunger, they don't really change colour, but his pupils get bigger to make sure he can see it all. He's a predator when it comes down to it, designed to be able to hunt, even if modern vampires have made the choice not to.  
　  
"Holy fuck, you’re a....." Dave begins and then he trails off when Adam glares at him.  
　  
"Get out." Adam growls at Dave and Dave takes a hasty step back.  
　  
"What's going on Adam?" Tommy asks, sitting up.  
　  
"Leave." Adam hisses and Dave starts heading for the door.  
　  
"I'll leave my keys, lock up when you’re done." Dave yelped and then he fled.  
　  
"Adam, why did the tattoo artist run away? Dave's a good artist, he knows I know the after care stuff, but leaving before he does it? Why the hell did you just chase a guy out of his own shop?" Tommy asks, clearly confused. He sits up and jumps down from the table, he doesn't even bother doing up his jeans. Adam can see the tattoo, bare flesh, blood and even a trail of pubic hair. Oh fuck, that's not helping things.  
　  
"He left when he realized what I was." Adam tries to keep his fangs hidden, to keep calm, but every time Tommy moves, Adam mirrors him. He's stalking Tommy like he is prey, which isn't good, for Tommy.  
　  
"What are you, Adam?" Tommy asks, stepping forward, getting in his face, which again is a really bad idea for him.  
　  
"Do you really want to know ,Tommy Joe?" Adam asks, growling.  
　  
"Yes, I fucking want to know what you are. Why it made Dave run out of his shop!" Tommy yells and the little shit pushes him in the chest. Quicker than Tommy can blink and before he can pull his arms back, Adam grabs him by the wrists. He spins them both and then shoves Tommy into the wall hard.  
　  
"What the fuck, Adam?" Tommy pants and Adam gets right back in his face, trapping the blonde against the wall with his body. He hisses showing off his razor sharp fangs.  
　  
　  
"Fuck." Tommy gasps, the colour drains out of his face, he's staring at Adam's mouth, his own mouth hanging open.  
　  
"This is why Dave left, he knew not to fuck with me. You don't seem to get that, that you shouldn't. So just stand there and let me calm down before I do something you regret." Adam snarls.  
　  
"You’re a fucking vampire? And what the fuck did I do? Why are you pissed at me?" Tommy frowns, shock all over his face.  
　  
"Yes I'm a vampire. What did you do? You’re a teasing little fuck, that's what." Adam growled, he can smell Tommy's blood, it’s right there. He's not even bleeding a lot, but the scent is so strong when he’s this close. The scent is clouding his thoughts. He knows deep down that Tommy doesn't actually mean to tease him, that the blonde has no control over Adam's attraction to him, it's just there. It’s not Tommy's fault that he can't reciprocate, that he's straight, but it's hard to remember that when he has Tommy this close, his jeans half falling off and the air filled with the scent of his sweat and blood.  
　  
"Tease? What the fuck? And why didn't you tell me you were a vampire, I wouldn't have freaked out." Tommy looks kind of put out, like he's annoyed with Adam for not telling him sooner.  
　  
"Be quiet." He hisses. God he likes Tommy's voice, it hits him hard in the gut and it makes him want to ravish Tommy. He can't explain to Tommy the effect he has on him, he might not be scared by the fact that Adam is a vampire for some fucking reason, but he'll be terrified if he finds out all the dirty things Adam wants to do to him. Being a vampire might not drive away his best friend, his fangs might not have Tommy quitting the band. But telling Tommy he wants to fuck him and bite him, yeah, that's bound to freak him the hell out.  
　  
"Don't tell me to be quiet. You’re the one who's been lying to me, hiding shit, I haven't done anything wrong." Tommy tries to push forward, but Adam isn't having any of it, he pins Tommy to the wall, using nothing but his body weight.  
　  
"Just keep still." Adam growls, he grips Tommy's jaw tightly in one hand, tipping the blonde’s head up and back a little, bearing his throat.  
　  
"Go fuck yourself, Adam." Tommy spits. He looks pissed off, his anger makes his eyes flash and some stupid, primitive part of Adam's brain sees it as a challenge and before he knows it, he has picked Tommy up and pinned him to the wall. The other man has two choices, let his legs dangle, leave his weight hanging uncomfortably or he can wrap his legs around Adam's waist. He chooses the second option, his legs wrapping around Adam, it helps him keep a little higher on the wall, but there is no question about who's in control here. He keeps one hand on Tommy's waist when he pulls their upper bodies apart to strip both their shirts off.  
　  
"Adam, what are you doing?" Tommy asks, voice trembling and his brain loves the sound a little, he presses their naked chest back together, loving the feel. He's completely at the mercy of his blood lust and his sexual lust. He knows he's not acting right, but he can't help himself. He has kept his control around Tommy for so long, he hasn't even slipped a little, but now he has lost all control and he can't seem to get it back.  
　  
Adam leans in and kisses Tommy, he thinks maybe Tommy responds mainly out of habit, they've kissed so many times on stage, but Adam has never picked Tommy up to do it before, never pinned him to a wall. He's rough, ravaging Tommy's mouth while the blonde pants, moans and whimpers against his mouth. Adam doesn't try to hide the fact that he's hard the way he normally would when he is kissing Tommy. This isn't a stage kiss, he doesn't have to pretend it’s for the benefit of anyone but him. He forgets to be careful with his fangs. The second he cuts Tommy's tongue, taste explodes in Adam's mouth, he groans even as Tommy yelps and he sucks at Tommy's tongue, wanting more.  
　  
"Adam, Adam, stop." Tommy is pushing at him, pulling his mouth away, calling a halt to the kiss when Adam wasn't anywhere near done.  
　  
"What." Adam growls, pressing Tommy harder into the wall.  
　  
"Why are you doing this?" Tommy asks and his lips are a little puffy and slick with spit and his own blood. Adam wants to lick it off, but he'll answer Tommy first.  
　  
"Because I want to and I think you want me to as well." He doesn't give Tommy a chance to protest, he just licks over Tommy's tongue and then kisses him again. There is less blood now, but he loves the hint of its taste that is still there, mixed in with the taste of Tommy, which he should be familiar with, but it seems different now, like maybe fear, adrenaline and a little lust changes Tommy's flavour from the one he's sampled on stage. All he knows is he can't get enough of it. Tommy wiggles against him a little, trying to fight him off, but it’s a piss poor, not at all heartfelt attempted. All his wiggling does is grind his body against Adam's hard cock, making it harden further.  
　  
"Shit, that's your dick." Tommy gasps out, pulling his mouth from Adam's once again, a habit that really needs to stop.  
　  
"Yeah Tommy, that's my dick. Not like you've never felt me hard before, pressing into you on stage." Adam smirks, thrusting his hips hard into Tommy, pushing him even more firmly into the wall as well as pressing his aching cock against Tommy.  
　  
"Different, that was different, you said it was just performing!" Tommy's face is flushed and Adam doesn't believe for a second that Tommy bought his line about the performance high being the only reason for his hard ons on stage. He also loves just how flustered he can make Tommy, the control he has here. If Tommy is falling apart at the feel of his denim covered dick pressing up against him? Well Adam can't wait to see how he reacts to everything else he has planned.  
　  
"You never even try to pull away on stage. You just playing along?" Adam asks and he knows his voice is true sex, he can feel Tommy responding to him. The blonde might not want to want him, but the fact that he's getting hard, getting off on this, is all the reason Adam needs to push this right now.  
　  
"Yes." Tommy insists, but his voice hitches, catching on the lie.  
　  
"And right now? What, you’re hard because you don't want it?" Adam taunts.  
　  
"I don't, fuck you’re being such an asshole. Why would I want you?" Tommy spits.  
　  
Adam drops one hand between them, pleased that Tommy can't move from the wall despite this and palms the blonde’s crotch, he squeezes almost cruelly before flatting his palm out over the hard column of Tommy's dick, cupping it lightly.  
　  
"You tell me, why do you want me?" Adam asks. Feeling the heat of Tommy's cock hard and heavy makes him want it against his tongue, he wants to see it, to taste it, he wants fucking everything.  
　  
"It's some vampire bullshit making me react to you." Tommy says even as his face flames and his dick twitches in his pants.  
　  
"So if I dropped to my knees right now and offered to blow you, you'd say no right?" Adam asks. He can imagine the taste of Tommy in his mouth, salty, a little sweaty, he'd be so close to all that fresh ink and traces of blood. He wants to do it, but he'll be doing it his way. There is no way he’s letting Tommy think he is anything but in charge, even when he's on his knees.  
　  
Tommy's head falls back and thuds against the wall, Adam suspects the groan that slips out has nothing to do with hitting his head.  
　  
"Fuck." Tommy whimpers and it's not a real answer, but it's answer enough for Adam. He pushes at the blonde’s legs, till they unwrap from his waist. He gets Tommy back on his feet, is almost gentle, but he drops to his knees before Tommy even has his balance back. He uses one hand to pin Tommy to the wall by his hips, the other he uses to tug Tommy's jeans down a little. They’re a lot looser than his usual fit and when Adam tugs, they fall down to his ankles, only kept on his legs by his boots. Adam smiles, it's as good as tying his ankles together, it'll keep him from running anywhere fast. He doesn't waste any time; Tommy had forgone underwear to help with the tattoo, but now it was helping Adam. All he'd had to do was remove one layer and he had full access to Tommy Joe's cock. He's seen Tommy getting changed before, but he's never seen his naked dick, so he takes a few seconds to appreciate the hard, flushed length. He's a little bigger and a little ticker than Adam would have guessed, it's not an at all unwelcome surprise. He's not a size queen by any means, but more to play with can be fun.  
　  
He can't help teasing, a small flick to the very tip where pre-cum is already gathering. He savours the slightly salty taste, he wants more, but he gets distracted. His saliva isn't like a humans, it has slight healing abilities, so when he leans into lick over Tommy's tattoo he isn't at all worried about causing an infection. He traces the vines, the thorns, tasting ink and blood and Tommy. It makes him moan and even though his tongue pressing on the tender, newly tattooed flesh, Tommy moans as well. Adam smirks against his hip, just figures he'd be a little masochist with all the ink and the piercings and the way he reacts to being manhandled.  
　  
He can't wait any longer and without warning, takes Tommy into his mouth, sinking down till his nose is buried in the smaller man’s pubic hair. He loves every second of it, the scent of Tommy is a little stronger, earthier here, his taste stronger. He bobs his head up and down, sucking hard. He can feel Tommy's thighs trembling, hear him moaning, panting and cussing. He kind of loves how Tommy seems to know not to grab onto his hair or to thrust his hips, it's good to see he knows Adam is running the show. He can hear the pulse of Tommy's femoral artery, the whole time he is licking and sucking, before he knows it he's pulling off Tommy's dick, making him whimper above him. He licks the tender, pale skin of Tommy's inner thigh, sucks until he knows a love bite will be left behind. His senses are all full of Tommy and his teeth ache with need. He doesn't even really decide to bite. One second he is kissing the abused flesh and the next, his fangs are buried deep, his mouth filling with the sweetest blood he has ever tasted. Tommy tastes even better when he's turned on, his lust adding something indescribable to his already addictive flavour.  
　  
Tommy curses loudly when Adam's teeth break into his skin and his hands find their way into Adam's hair. Only, he's not trying to pull Adam off the way he thought he would, he's holding him in place, urging him on. A vampire's bite can be pleasurable, especially during sex, but it always hurts, at least to start with. From Tommy's reaction, you wouldn't know that though. He's moaning throatily as Adam swallows his blood and then his whole body stiffens, his orgasm taking them both by surprise. Adam stops drinking even though it’s probably the last thing he wants to do so that he can watch Tommy's orgasm, the pure pleasure on his face, momentarily free from the traces of fear that have lingered; he looks breathtaking. Adam leans in, licking up any blood left of Tommy's thigh and stopping the blood flow from the bite. It doesn't heal the bite, his saliva isn't that strong, it just stops the person you bite from bleeding. The bite marks are left to heal naturally, Adam's not sure, but he might have bitten deep enough to scar and the idea of his mark being a part of Tommy forever? Turns him the fuck on.  
　  
Adam gets to his feet while Tommy is still panting with his eyes closed. He's not really surprised when Tommy yelps as Adam all but throws him over to the table he was tattooed on. He pushes Tommy face first into it, all his weight up along the blonde’s back bending him over the surface.  
　  
"Adam, Adam wait! I'm straight for fucks sake. We can't do this." Tommy yells as Adam presses the smaller man's torso flat using his own body weight and a leg to kick Tommy's apart, the jeans get in the way so he pins Tommy in place with one hand and stripes the blonde, pulling the rest of his own clothes off while he's at it.  
　  
"You weren't complaining when I was sucking your cock or when you came untouched. You weren't worried about straight then." Adam points out, getting himself between Tommy's legs, his dick pressed up snug against Tommy's ass, his chest on Tommy's back and one of his hands keeping both the blonde’s arms pinned to the table up above his head. He can smell arousal, knows Tommy is still turned on, probably getting hard again. He knows Tommy wants this, will make him admit it, own up to it. He's sick of lies.  
　  
"It's not the same." Tommy pants, twisting a little as Adam presses kisses and sharp nips to his upper back, shoulders and the strip of his neck that he can just reach like this.  
　  
"What, a blowjob from a guy isn't gay? You were thinking of a girl maybe? I don't think so, Tommy, stop fucking lying to me and to yourself. We both know you want this, maybe have for a long time, so just admit it and you can have what you want. No more fighting." Adam shifts so he can reach up further and presses a hard kiss to Tommy's throat, loves how it makes the blonde squirm. God he wants to bite him there, to sink his fangs into Tommy's neck at the same time as he sinks his dick into his ass.  
　  
"Please, just do it. Just do it, but don't make me say it. Don't make me ask for it. Don't make me say yes." Tommy pleads quietly.  
　  
"You want me to fuck you? But you don't want to admit you want it? Do you want to act like the big bad vampire made you do it. Raped you?" Adam asks and he can feel Tommy shiver at the words and fuck it shouldn't be a turn on. He should make Tommy admit that he is consenting, not act like this is something they both knows it's not. But Tommy begging for him to just do it isn't something he can take. He uses his free hand to make Tommy turn his head and look at him and then he presses his fingers to Tommy's mouth. Thankfully Tommy doesn't fight him on this, sucking his fingers in, coating them in spit. It's not enough for a first time, it's no real replacement for lube and Tommy will be feeling him for a week after this, but there is no way he's stopping now. He gets his hand between them and presses one spit slicked finger straight it. Tommy jerks and cusses, body trashing and going up on his toes, trying to get away from the sudden invasion. And then Adam presses hard right where he knows Tommy's spot will be and the blonde moans, fucking himself back instead of pulling away. Adam smirks, he knew Tommy wanted this, knows he's going to love it.  
　  
He gets three fingers in on only Tommy's spit and it has to burn, he's not even going that slow. It probably hurts like a bitch, even though he's making sure to press into Tommy's prostate on every thrust, sometimes stilling and just rubbing there until Tommy moans and shakes and begs for more. By the time Adam is slicking up his own cock with his own spit and pre-cum, Tommy is once again hard and leaking. Adam knows it makes him an asshole, but he doesn't even try to play nice. He roughly pushes in on one thrust, listening to Tommy mewl like a fucking cat in heat. Tommy's almost too tight despite the prep and Adam can't resist snapping his hips forward hard, over and over, before Tommy's even had a chance to adjust to his size, but the blonde is moaning constantly, pleading for more of something he won't even ask for. Adam straightens up, bringing Tommy with him, a hand at the front of his throat to keep Tommy's back plastered to his chest. He turns Tommy's head as he grinds his hips, his thrusts hardly there, just fucking into Tommy, staying deep and rubbing against his insides. Tommy doesn't try and pull away when he kisses him. He doesn't even just let Adam kiss him, he kisses back, tongue and teeth battling Adam for dominance, even though they both know Tommy doesn't want it. He wants someone to dominate him, take control and tell him what to do.  
　  
Adam breaks the kiss and speeds his thrusts up again, Tommy clutching at his arm, not pulling it away from his throat or chest, just holding on. Adam feels himself getting close and drops the arm he has around Tommy's waist, getting a hand on his dick to jerk him off roughly. He forces Tommy's head back a little using the grip he has on his neck and the second he is close enough, he bites hard into Tommy's neck. This time, Tommy comes the instant Adam's fangs hit his vein, his whole body going rigid, shook by fine tremors. The feel of Tommy cumming around his cock, the taste of his blood as he reaches climax. It’s all too much and Adam feels his own orgasm hit him, turning his vision grey from the shear intensity of the pleasure. He realizes he's still drinking the moment he comes back to himself and forces himself to stop. He's taken blood once already, he's close to taking too much, not to mention the physical stress he has put Tommy's body under. He has to be careful before he does serious damage. He soothes the wound with his tongue, he pulls out when he feels himself soften and winces when Tommy hisses. He spins the blonde to face him, his head so much clearer now that he has the blonde’s blood in him, his bite marks branding ownership into Tommy's pale skin, his cum leaking out of Tommy, another mark. He feels satisfied. Worry hits him in the gut hard when he looks at Tommy though. Eyes a little glassy, skin covered in red marks and bruises already forming, he looks a little like somebody mauled him.  
　  
"Tommy." Adam whispers, what the fuck has he done? He's never let his vampire nature, the predator in him, take over before, but now he has and he fucked his best friend. His fucking virginal best friend, in a tattoo parlour, over a table, with spit. He feels sick, disgusted with himself.  
　  
Tommy makes what can only be called a happy noise, slumping forward into Adam's chest and wrapping his arms around him. Tommy nuzzles into his neck, pressing the occasional chaste, closed mouth kiss to Adam's neck. Adam hugs back, not really sure what the fuck to think.  
　  
"That was amazing." Tommy is grinning against his neck. He can feel it and he sounds fucked out and tired, but almost blissfully happy.  
　  
"Tommy, I hurt you." Adam points out. He's cuddling his bass player, naked in a tattoo parlour, he is so fucking lucky this place doesn't have cameras for so many reasons.  
　  
"Yeah, it was awesome." Tommy says, cuddling closer.  
　  
Adam just pats his back, not sure what to say. He had been so in control just moments ago, so sure of himself, now he's lost.  
　  
"It's cold." Tommy mumbles into his skin, so Adam pries the blonde off him and helps the slightly wobbly man get dressed before dressing himself. He leaves some money where he thinks Dave the tattoo artist will find it, both to pay for Tommy's Tattoo and for kicking him out of his shop.  
　  
Adam keeps one arm around Tommy's waist and the blonde cuddles into his side, like the over affectionate cat they all tease him about being. Hell, he's pretty much purring, leaning into every touch Adam gives him. No matter how casual. Adam calls a taxi to take them back to the hotel and Tommy spends the ride practically in his lap. Adam decides his guilt can wait in favour of petting Tommy's hair, something that causes him to let out noises similar to the ones he had made when Adam was going down on him.  
　  
They walk into the lobby together, Tommy cuddled close under his shoulder and Adam has to say something.  
　  
　  
"You’re not scared of me? Or mad?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Nope, I think we both got what we wanted, what we needed. Why would I be mad about that? Although, I'd kind of like to try that in a bed next time." Tommy smiles sweetly.  
　  
Looking into that deceptively innocent face, Adam has a feeling he's been played some how. Sure he lost control and Tommy hadn't known he was a vampire, but still, Tommy seems way too pleased by the way their afternoon went. But Tommy is right, however it happened they both did get what they wanted so Adam's not going to complain too much about the possibilities that he has been in some way manipulated.  
　  
He cuddles Tommy close, heading for the elevator. Reassuring himself that Tommy is okay, he hasn't hurt him, he isn't afraid. He's taking Tommy to bed, to hold him, to cuddle him till they both fall asleep. If when he wakes up, he ends up pinning Tommy to the shower wall or fucking him on the floor? Well they’re not exactly in a black or white situation. He thinks he might have found a lover who can look past what he is, a monster, a predator. Tommy sees him as more than some pale creature, has seen the darkness in him. Yet Tommy is still with him, coming willingly to Adam's room with him, ready to play in the darkness again, to face the black parts of Adam's soul. He thinks he could love him for that alone, and just maybe one day he'll tell him that.  
　  
Beyond the pale  
Everything is black  
No turning back.  
Beyond the pale  
Everything's black  
No turning back.


End file.
